In recent years, various organic film transistors using an organic semiconductor have been proposed. The research and development are in progress for an organic film transistor (TFT) as a device for a display and an electronic tag which can be manufactured by a simple process such as printing using a plastic supporter.
Specifically, an art for a transistor manufactured using a soluble organic semiconductor material as an organic film transistor, for example, for an all-polymer type organic TFT is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (WO 01/47043 Pamphlet) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-307172, hereafter referred to as JP-A No.).
According to these documents, a transistor can be manufactured by a simple process of ink jet and coating using a soluble organic semiconductor material. However, with respect to the transistor manufactured by the above method, there is an advantage that it can be manufactured at a low cost, while the resistivity of the conductive polymer itself is high and the carrier mobility of the TFT is not sufficient, so that there are problems imposed in the organic TFT obtained that the gate voltage is high, and the current in the switch-on state is low, and the current on or off value is low.
Patent Document 1: International Publication 01/47043 Brochure
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application 2000-307172